<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>drivers license by ranvoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753116">drivers license</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranvoo/pseuds/ranvoo'>ranvoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, drivers license</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranvoo/pseuds/ranvoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dream &amp; marley went through a breakup, and she released a new song about it. watch her reminisce memories as heartbreak as she releases her new song.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>drivers license</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DONT SHARE TO CCS!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“hello chat!” she lets out an excited giggle as she's now live on youtube.</p><p>"welcome to the drivers license PREMIERE!" she smiles into the lens in-front of her.</p><p>"right, so plan is i get into the VC with karl, george, sapnap, alex and dream - i'll answer a few questions about the song ect. for 30 minutes and then i'll send you all over to the premiere!" she looks at chat briefly seeing red hearts being spammed. "okay!" she clasps her hands together.</p><p>she undeafens in discord to hear alex... crying? "hey guys!"</p><p>"MARLEY!" she winces at the volume of sapnap in her ear. "HALF AN HOUR!"</p><p>"i know, can we answer some questions please?" she laughs.</p><p>"olivia on twitter using hashtag driverslicenseAMA says how has your day been?" karl reads to her.</p><p>"well, olivia from twitter using hashtag driverslicenseAMA. i cannot even begin, i couldn't focus on any of my college work all day i was just so nervous." she reaches to her desk where her juice carton was. "oh! and before we carry on, after the premiere I'm going live with karl and maybe alex on instagram so if you want, you can join that too!"</p><p>"oh marl, izzy says how was shooting the video for drivers license?" george says.</p><p>"well gogy, it was so much fun!" she laughs "we shot it very covid friendly, and we even had karl feature in it instead of some rando - keep your eye out for him!"</p><p>she mutes "he's not in there very long, but don't tell him." she whispers unmuting.</p><p>karl takes this opportunity to speak up "yeah! we shot it when her and alex came to north carolina in december - so i've already heard it." he taunts at chat.</p><p>she looks down at her phone. "ummm.. elsa says how do you feel about releasing this song?" she thinks for a moment. "i feel very nervous, i'm very proud of this song and its been under my belt for about 6 months now! but i do wanna preface it saying that it is a heartbreak banger - thats all i will say!" she smiles at the camera shrugging her shoulders.</p><p>"and its obviously very scary, because drivers license is my little baby but i guess that's kinda the fun of it! now i know why mg mom cried when i moved to florida." she clears her throat a little.</p><p>"i think im going to cut of questions there, 'cause im getting a lil nervy - maybe we can just chat and joke around for 10 minutes?" </p><p>"marley."</p><p>"yes alex?"</p><p>"whose the song about?" she awkwardly looked around her room.</p><p>"ummm.. you! i love you big q!" they all laughed a little.</p><p>"what was funny about that?" alex questioned mockingly towards the group before they all continued to 'pop off' for a bit.</p><p>"GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! we gotta go drivers license is dropping!" she squeals "go! go! go! go! go!" before ending the stream.</p><p>"guys can we all watch together in the discord?" she asks nervously.</p><p>"um.. my mom needs me for something but i'll still be watching." dream says dully.</p><p>she frowns as she watches him leave the call without a goodbye. it was probably for the best.</p><p>(flashback)</p><p>"don't get me wrong, i'm glad you moved to orlando i'm just bummed i can't see you more often." clay said resting his head on her shoulder and lacing his arms around her torso.</p><p>"well you would be able to see me more often if you just got your car from your moms house." she turned her head to face him admiring his side profile.</p><p>"i just cant wait for you to get your drivers license so that you can finally put those driving skills i taught you to use!" he turns his head making eye contact with her.</p><p>"you took me driving with stick in a denny's parking lot once." she scoffs turning away. "in your moms white car as well, she was so pissed when we got back and it had a scratch on the side from me driving into the sidewalk."</p><p>"i mean, it made for a pretty funny story to tell stream didn't it marl." he presses a kiss to her cheek before he untangles himself from behind her heading over to the couch.</p><p>(end of flashback)</p><p>she mutes herself in the discord as a tear slowly makes it's way down her face. she slides open her phone, opening her 'favourites'.</p><p>a wave of emotions overtook her as she swiped slowly through the photos of him. tears cascading slowly as she came across one of their (in her opinion) happiest moments.</p><p>a video of her surprising him when she finally moved to florida. she'd knocked on his moms front door, knowing he was there and when he opened the door she was wrapped in a suffocatingly warm hug.</p><p>her phone was in her hand so the video was shaky, but whats the good times if it's perfect?</p><p>she shut her phone off looking slowly back up to the screen. an image of herself walking an empty street of north carolina overwhelms her screen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>